Non-volatile (or less-volatile) memories are important elements of integrated circuits due to their ability to maintain data absent a power supply. Phase change materials, among other resistance-variable memory types, have been investigated for use in non-volatile memory cells. Phase change memory cells include phase change materials, such as chalcogenide alloys, which are capable of stably transitioning between amorphous and crystalline phases. Each phase exhibits a particular resistance state and the resistance states distinguish the logic values of the memory cell. Specifically, an amorphous state exhibits a relatively high resistance, and a crystalline state exhibits a relatively low resistance. A phase change memory cell has a phase change material between first and second electrodes. As an example, the phase change material is a chalcogenide alloy, such as described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0029537 (application Ser. No. 11/194,623) and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0034905 (application Ser. No. 11/199,257), each of which are incorporated by reference herein. Phase change memory elements can comprise Ge, Se, Sb, and/or Te (e.g., Ge2Sb2Te5), or other chalcogenide-comprising alloys, with other optional materials positioned between two electrodes for supplying current to the element.
A portion of the phase change material is set to a particular resistance state according to the amount of current applied via the electrodes. To obtain an amorphous state, a relatively high write current pulse (a reset pulse) is applied to the phase change cell to essentially melt a portion of the material for a first period of time. The current is removed and the cell cools rapidly to a temperature below the glass transition temperature, which results in the portion of the material retaining an amorphous phase. To obtain a crystalline state, a lower current write pulse (a set pulse) is applied to the phase change cell for a second period of time (typically longer in duration than the first period of time) to heat the material to a temperature below its melting point. This causes the amorphous portion of the material to crystallize or re-crystallize to a crystalline phase that is maintained once the current is removed and the cell is rapidly cooled.
As in any memory type, it is a goal in the industry to have as dense a memory array as possible, so it is desirable to increase the number of memory cells in an array of a given chip area. In pursuing this, memory arrays have been designed in multiple planes in three dimensions, stacking planes of memory cells above one another. However, it is typical in the art to require many masks per memory array level for the formation of features of the memory cells and connecting circuitry. It is not uncommon for ten to twenty masks to be required per level during fabrication.